The Little Things
by TheAnonymousSignature
Summary: Anonymous runs into Ditzy while she's making a delivery to the Canterlot Castle Library, Anonymous, feeling bad for ruining her delivery, takes it upon himself to fix the problem. A stupid little short I thought up while I was listening to Doctor Whooves and Assistant. For now it's just a one-shot but I do plan on making this a multi-chapter story if I get the go-ahead.


Okay, before I get anything about how bad this short is, allow me to explain it.

Anonymous is, in a sense, my Link. He/She will be a different gender, different type of pony, with a different back story for every story He/She appears in. So while this Anonymous isn't as...undefined as the one in Kinship, there's a reason for it.

This isn't a very serious short, as in I spent even less time with it than I usually would. Now the thing is, this was originally supposed to be an actual multi-chapter story but because I didn't know how this fan-fiction will be received I decided I'd just post this little short instead and see if anyone wants to see more. I don't mean I want reviews in that sense, it's just I'm new to the MLP community and I don't want to piss anyone off. So I guess what I'm asking for is some guidance on what would be considered a worthwhile idea to fully develop and take my time with since, I need something to do besides work and sleep...and think.

Anyway I've wasted enough time, here is my newest short.

It's the little things that ponies do, that have the biggest impact on how you see the world around you. I never really knew what having family was like, what it was like to have someone around who was willing to deal with your nonsense just because. That was until the day I ran into the mare I would come to know as Ditzy Doo, a delivery-mare, slash, mover, from Ponyville; and when I say I ran into her, I mean that literally. She was carrying a huge stack of books on her back as she flew above the clouds being gathered for the scheduled downpour.

"Miss I am so sorry! Here let me help you."

That was until I bumped into her by accident, the books fell to the ground from our collision and got damaged from fall, it didn't help that the weather team of Canterlot thought that it was a perfect time to start that afternoon shower they had planned. As rain fell to the ground, the pages and covers of the books became soaked. Both Ditzy and I raced down to pick up the books, but we were too late, the rain had left the books in ruin.

"No! No, it's fine! Really I can pick up the books by myself!"

"Nonsense Miss! It's my fault you're even in this mess, the very least I could do is help you."

"...You're too kind."

I picked up the books and set them carefully on her back...despite the books were already ruined, Ditzy still made the move to shield the books with her wings.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve such kind words from a mare whose collection I've just tarnished." I said as I set the last book on her back.

"Actually they're a delivery I was making to the castle library..."

"Truly? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be. This happens a lot believe it or not..."

I felt horrible about what had happened. Those books were ruined and it was my fault, just because I was in a hurry to get home after a hard day at Castle Library...if only I...sigh... a slip-up like this could cost Miss Ditzy Doo dearly, and yet here she was, telling me not to worry about it...I couldn't live with myself if I just said alright and left. I had to do something to help, and luckily, I knew just what to do. I took the books off of Ditzy's back and bolted to the business district with Miss Doo in tow.

" Hey! Where are you going!"

"Come on! I know just how to fix this!"

"But!"

"Come on miss! We have to hurry!"

"Hurry? Hurry where?"

"That's the spirit, now come on!"

"Wait! I- UGH!"

We raced down the street to "Pen and Parchment" a book, slash, stationery store owned by my roommate, Parchment. I got there just in time, Parchment was just about to lock up the store when I called out to him.

"Hello Parchment!"

Parchment turned to me and upon seeing me, books and all, rolled his eyes and unlocked the store.

"Oh Anonymous! I was just heading home, did you need anything?"

"Yes! I need a huge favor! I just ruined a stack of books bound for the castle library, tell me do you have any of these books on hand?"

"Well come inside and let's have a look, good Celestia you really did a number on these books Anonymous!"

"Yes, Yes, can we please just get inside, I am freezing!"

Derpy was still a ways behind but I pushed Parchment inside all the same, when we got inside I shoved the books into Parchments face and one by one he read the embroider titles, leaving only once or twice to check the inventory list.

"hmm...well I'm sure I do, but Anonymous, these books are quite expensive are you...?"

"I'm sure Parchment! Price is not an issue, just get me these books, you can take the money from my wallet at home."

I owe Parchment some rent anyway...

"Well...alright Anonymous, if you're sure. Just give me a minute to get them together."

"Be sure to put them in a box, preferably something water-proof."

"Understood."

"and an Umbrella!"

"Gotcha!"

"A towel would be nice too!"

"You're pushing it Anonymous!"

"and please hurry!"

"That won't make me get everything any faster than I already am!"

"Right, sorry, sorry...just a little jumpy my bad..."

At that moment Ditzy came barreling into the book store, soaked to the bone.

"huuu, huuu...I...made it."

"Miss, perfect timing, Parchment is getting the books ready as we speak."

"What?"

"I ruined the books, seemed only fair that I pay for their replacements. Luckily my room-mate Parchment owns this book store, so we're in the clear!"

"But these books are worth a ridiculous amount of bits! I couldn't ask you to replace them!"

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't!"

and a good thing you weren't there to stop me either...

"Anonymous here are the books you asked for!...and the towel...and the umbrella...and a saddle bag to hold the books. Would you like me to shine your hoofs while I'm at it?"

Miss Ditzy Doo made the move to push the books back to Parchment but I stopped her by throwing the towel on to her and using it to dry off her mane, muffling her attempts to ask Parchment to take the books back. While Miss Doo was busy with the towel, I tucked the umbrella under my wing and carefully set the replacement books into the saddle bag before putting the saddlebag on my back.

"Thanks Parchment that would be nice but we do have to get going, so...how much will that be?"

"Believe me Anonymous when I tell you that you do not want to know."

"...Agreed, well come on miss! We have a delivery to make!"

"But- UGH! Would you listen to me! GET BACK HERE!"

I didn't go far from the shop, just outside the door really. The moment Ditzy ran out of the shop after me, I popped the umbrella over her and handed her the saddlebag.

"You'll need this, after all it's pouring!"

"but...what about you?"

"Oh don't worry about me *achoo* I love the rain!"

"You'll catch a cold!"

"Ah, AH *ACHOO!* ...ugh, maybe but it takes more than a cold to stop me!"

"...You know you remind me of a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's their name?"

"Time Turner."

...what?

"So what about me reminds you of them, is it my dashing good looks?"

Ditzy snorted at my little remark and shook her head no.

"No, it's how jumpy and headstrong you two are. It's kind of uplifting."

Like father like son I suppose...

"So...this Time Turner and you were...just friends?"

"No, we're married...but because of work I rarely hear from him."

Well yes...being a time lord does that to you...wait...

"Did you say you two are husband and wife?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

...

"No not at all! Just making sure I heard you right."

There was so much I wanted to say at that very moment...but I knew I could never say any of it.

It didn't take long for us to make it to the Castle, we left the books with one of the royal guard and from there we parted ways, Ditzy not forgetting to thank me for my kindness and myself not forgetting to apologize for ruining her books in the first place.

I really did make a mess for her to pick up after, I ruined her books, led her across Canterlot without her consent, and refused to listen to her, and yet she still stuck around when she could have easily have stopped me if she had the mind to.

Like I said it's the little things ponies do, that have the biggest impact on how you see the world around you. For Ditzy Doo, she spent the day chasing after an annoying stallion. For me...well, I got to spend the day with the mom I never knew...

and that means the world to me.

I didn't even throw a fit when I found out Parchment took 3000 bits from my wallet.

signed,

Anonymous.


End file.
